Prisma Causeway -Re-install-/Main Info
Main Info= *Only Female Servants and Unknown Gender Servants will have or be able to get attack bonuses for this event. *Similar to Onigashima Event, it will be a raid event with stages. 500px|center Free Event Servant *Clear the event to get 4 - Chloe von Einzbern, *During this event, when leveling Chloe von Einzbern, she will earn double the experience points. Re-Acquisition *Having a 6th copy or more of a limited event servant, you'll be rewarded for each extra copy. *Reminder: Only limited event servants after November 14, 2018 are eligible. New Limited Servant *4 - Miyu Edelfelt Miyu Edelfelt Trial Quest Duration: January 23, 2019 22:00 ~ February 6, 2019 12:59 JST *Clear Fuyuki *Rewards 1x center|400px |Lvl 80, NP5}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 5 2,581 HP |en12 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 6 6,640 HP |en13 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 4 2,152 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 9 5,710 HP |en22 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 10 9,750 HP |en23 = Dragon Tooth Warrior; Lvl 7 4.570 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Huge Ghost; Lvl 16 34,545 HP |dropicons = }} }} Illyasviel von Einzbern Costume Dress Update *More Info Revealed on the Event Date *Only unlockable during the event center|500px New TVCM Area Map |-| Event Servants= Event Servants *Mashu Kyrielight will not get the bond bonus. *Kaleid Ruby, Kaleid Sapphire, and Paradox Ace Killer effects will only activate when equipped on the listed servants below. |-| Event Guide= Event Guide *Servants that are listed at previous will have bonus when equip these CE center|400px *Kaleid Ruby - If equipped to Female Servants and [[:Category:Unknown|'Certain' Unknown Gender Servants]], Increases damage by 50%. In End Match, Increases Buster damage by 50%. *Kaleid Sapphire - If equipped to Female Servants and [[:Category:Unknown|'Certain' Unknown Gender Servants]], Increases damage by 50%. In End Match, Increases Arts damage by 50%. *Paradox Ace Killer - If equipped to Female Servants and [[:Category:Unknown|'Certain' Unknown Gender Servants]], Increases damage by 50%. In End Match, Increases Quick damage by 50%. *These effects only limited during the event. |-| Summoning Campaign= Duration: January 23, 2019 22:00 ~ February 6, 2019 12:59 JST |-| MISC Update= Illyasviel von Einzbern Animation Update center|500px Servant Synthesis (Strengthening) Screen Display Update #Display of Status Up Cards in the Sidebar at the right. (For both ATK and HP Status Up Cards) #Addition of 5 SSR EXP Cards in the Display center|500px Servant Synthesis (Strengthening) Fodder Selection Screen Level Up Result Prediction Display A small section at the bottom right will show the expected levels the servant can gain that is calculated through the EXP cards selected. (It will only show the minimum value, without Great or Super Success) center|500px Second Archive Event Bonus Filter Button Update For Both Servants and Craft Essence section. center|500px Display of Enemy Class and Name inside the enemy's Status Window The status window will now display the enemy's class and name at the top left corner of the pop-up. center|500px Separation of Base Bond Points Gained and Bonus Bond Points Gained in the BATTLE RESULT Screen Base Bond Points will be displayed on the left, while the bonus bond points will be displayed on the right with parenthesis. center|500px ''Friend / Follow'' Icon Display center|500px Command Card Critical Percentage Display Timing Update center|500px Category:Event Category:Collaboration